


A Sailor's Remedy [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar's night terrors have a tendency of coming back when he least expects them to. This time, he has someone to help him through it.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	A Sailor's Remedy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sailor's Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867192) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



> I... cannot sing and we just have to accept that. 
> 
> You can find the credits and lyrics for the song in the original fic post

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/a%20sailor's%20remedy.mp3) | **Size:** 6.80MB | **Duration:** 9:40min

  
---|---


End file.
